One common interface used in computer systems is Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe). In accordance with the PCIe specification, there is a requirement for system software to allow for a transition recovery time of 10 ms before accessing the device when the device exits a low power consumption state. This 10 ms adds to the resume time from power states and may be too long for some devices, which in turn reduces overall performance or usability.